violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "Travis Scott and Playboi Carti - HOUDINI"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 Reacts To"! Today, we will be doing things differently and reviewing a song Travis Scott and Playboi Carti made called "HOUDINI". I'll also be reacting to this with KidOfTheBlackHole. Kid: Why couldn't we do Adolescents? Usna: I'm not into that. Now lets check it out! Playboi Carti What? What? Yeah, yeah Check it out What? What? Yeah What? What? Yeah What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What? Kid: He said what like 14 times! Usna: That's just the intro. The verses should be good. 1: Travis Scott Move at me, you move with caution (yeah) 512, she ball from Austin (it's lit) Watchin' Family Guy, no way to pause it (alright) Heard the voicemail and she damn near lost it Hear the silence, hear the water from the faucet (straight up) 1, 2, 3, we lasted longer than an auction (yeah, yeah) Thought I sold it, but it ain't no way she bought it (yeah) Time to fill up the 'Wood with narcotics (it's lit) Yeah, I'm up in the trees if you need me (in the trees) Yeah, back up and the gang go for a three-peat (alright) Yeah, back up off the gang, man we need three feet (three) While I mix up the magic, Houdini (yeah) Usna: One thing I'm impressed is that Travis rhymed the word caution 8 times and need me 4 times. That's rhyming at its finest! Kid: But "Watchin' Family Guy, no way to pause it"? Is he doing a marathon on the show? Usna: Well best bar has got to be "1, 2, 3, we lasted longer than an auction, Thought I sold it, but it ain't no way she bought it". I bet he's saying that his career is longer than most Soundcloud rappers and that his girls don't want him because they think he's old. Kid: Well lets look at Playboi Shopping Cart's verse! 2: Playboi Carti I'm in the 9, I'm in the 9 I'm in the 9, I'm in the 9 Kid: Since when did they put Lil Pump in the song? Usna: Well he's been decreasing his word repeats recently! So that joke kinda doesn't work anymore? Yeah, reppin' the 9, yeah, yeah, I'm in my prime Ayy, yeah, we in the grind, breakin' it down I just left Houston Ooh, yeah, meet me at Travis' spot Kid: FYI, you're from Atlanta! Usna: Kid, he was saying that he and Travis made this song in Texas. He never said that he was from the area! Kid: Oh. Ooh, we at the Batcave, yeah, we at the pit stop, yeah I got these dreadlocks, yeah, I'm in the big block, yeah I'm in that rich spot, yeah, you in the fed spot, ooh I feel like the only one, they callin' me deadstock, ayy These niggas be holdin' their tongue, they don't be sayin' a lot I'm in a bloody spot, uh I'm in a bloody spot, what I'm in a dirty spot, huh, I'm in a bloody spot, uh I'm in the trap, I'm in the back, I'm in the birdy spot Got the dirty dot, she come with a dirty spot Usna: I gotta admit, the rhyming on this one is amazing! Kid: That's all you care about? How many words can this word be rhymed with? Carti makes Soulja Boy look like Eminem! Usna: Oh god... That come with a dirty pot, I need the dirty with pop, yeah I need a bitty with pop, all of my bitches gon' pop, yeah Usna: Well that's it. Kid: Even though I'm not into rapping, but I believe that Travis Scott did a much better job in his verse than Playboi Carti did. Usna: Yeah, but Carti usually got some great beats, and this one's beats... damn! Conclusion Overall, I'm giving this a 7/10. The beat was great, the rhyming was fantastic, and Travis's part was great! However, I feel like Carti took the song down because of his lyrics. But he's shitty when it comes to lyrics, so that's not a surprise! As for Kid, he's giving this a 5/10 because he believes that Carti is the worst rapper ever and made the song look worse. I swear, if he actually heard of Soulja Boy (which he says he does, but I know he doesn't), he'd think twice before granting Playboi that title! Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid Reacts